


A Very Gallagher Christmas

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: Annabelle Elizabeth Gallagher-Milkovich [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet the Family, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And who is this?" she cooes to the two year old. <br/>     Annabelle squirms until Mickey puts her down. She straightens her dress, sticks out her tiny hand. "Annabelle Elithebeth Gawagher-Milkavish. Pweased to meet you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ian, Mickey and Annabelle make their way back to Chicago for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Gallagher Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is fabulous for sending me prompts!! All the love. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

"Ow'many aunts n'uncles I gots?" Annabelle asks from the backseat.   
"Too many," Mickey grumbles.  
Ian shoots him a look. He glances in the rearview mirror. "You've got Aunt Fi, Uncle Lip, Aunt Mandy, Aunt Debbie, Uncle Carl and Uncle Liam.   
"Tha's a lot."  
"Yeah, babes, I know."  
"It's so early," Mickey groans. He rolls his head to the side and smacks it off the window, causing another groan.   
Annabelle erupts in giggles. "You funny, Daddy."  
"You laughing at my pain?" Mickey asks playfully, turning in his seat to face his daughter. She nods, grin splitting her face in two. Mickey lunges at her, his seatbelt snapping him back into place before he gets close enough. "You're lucky," he says to her and she laughs again.  
"Well, she's definitely a Milkovich," Ian quips as he pulls on the side of the street by his old house, "Taking pleasure in someone's discomfort."  
Mickey snorts while he unfastens his seatbelt. "The fuck are you talking about? She's got your stupid smile."  
Ian laughs as he slams his door. "Stupid?"  
Mickey sidles up next to him, with Annabelle perched in his arm. "Yeah, stupid."  
"You mean adorable." Ian smiles down at his husband.  
"She's adorable," Mickey says, "You're stupid."  
Ian rolls his eyes, smile not leaving his face. He slides his hand into Mickey's free one, lacing their fingers together. Mickey glances instinctively over his shoulder for a second, and then feels stupid. "S'okay," Ian assures him. "I get it. This place..." he trails off.  
"Bad memories," Mickey finishes.   
"Some good ones too," Ian says, grinning.   
Mickey squeezes his hand and smiles back. "Yeah." 

 

The front door swings open. "The hell are you just standing there for?"   
Ian and Mickey turn to face Fiona. Ian steps forward, meeting her halfway down the walk and envelopes her in hug. When the separate, she fixes her eyes on Mickey and Annabelle. "And who is this?" she cooes to the two year old.   
Annabelle squirms until Mickey puts her down. She straightens her dress, sticks out her tiny hand. "Annabelle Elithebeth Gawagher-Milkavish. Pweased to meet you."  
Fiona throws her head back and laughs. She shakes Anna's hand. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing!" She turns to Mickey, "surgate?"  
He shakes his head. "Adoption," he gruffs. He hates talking about it because he hates having to admit Annabelle isn't one hundred percent his.   
Fiona tilts her head, studying the little girl. "Weird," she says, "She looks just like you."   
Mickey smirks. "Aside from the red hair," he says, throwing a look at Ian.   
Fiona laughs again. "Well, come on in. Everyone's here, and you're late." They follow her in. 

 

Ian's name explodes around the room as his siblings, who haven't seen him in eight years, see that he's there. Debbie grabs him first.   
"You look exactly the same!" she exclaims.   
"You couldn't look more different if you tried," he replies honestly. He holds his little sister at arm's length and realizes that she's not so little anymore. At 23, Debbie has become a stunner. "Any boys need their asses kicked?" he jokes.   
"Actually," she says as she holds up her ringed left hand. "I'm getting married. But I someone says this is a 'husband only' gathering, so. Speaking of husbands," she looks over Ian's shoulder, "Hi, Mickey." She moves towards him, wraps her arms around his neck.  
He hesitates before he hugs her back. Mickey is comfortable with the Gallaghers- he and Ian lived here for two years before they moved to New York- but he's never been comfortable with affection. "Hi, Debbie," he mumbles. Ian smiles at him;Mickey flips him off.   
"Well, hi there," Debbie cries when she pulls away from Mickey and sees Annabelle. She drops to her knees and hugs the toddler. They engage in some weird girl talk that Mickey doesn't understand. Something about the sparkles on Anna's dress. Whatever.

 

"Hey, asswipe," Mandy is suddenly beside him, her hip bumping his.  
"Hey, bitch," he says. He looks her over, eyes pausing on the almost unnoticeable bump at her stomach. "Knocked up?"  
"Yup," she answers. "Where's the kid?"  
He gestures backwards with his head. She glances back, a ghost of a smile on her face. Mickey looks around the room briefly. "Dad?" he questions softly.  
She shakes her head once, gaze locked on Annabelle. "Gone. Don't know where."  
Mickey almost collapses with relief. "Good," he nods.  
"She's cute," Mandy says after a minute.  
Mickey turns to look at his daughter. "She's perfect," he says.  
Mandy's eyes snap to his face. "You're crazy about her," she says. It's not a question.   
He shrugs. "She's my baby."  
"Hey, Mick," Ian calls from the kitchen, "Bring Bells in here."  
He nods towards the voice, scoops Annabelle up in his arms. "I like Aunt Debbie," she says to Mickey.  
"Figured you would, squirt," Mickey tells her.  
Annabelle pats his head. "Don't worry," she whispers to him as they get to the kitchen, "I'll always like you best."

 

"Hear that?" Mickey asks Ian after they've introduced her to Lip, "She likes me best."  
Ian grins. "Why is everything a competition with you?"  
Mickey reaches for his hand. "Because I kick your ass at everything."  
There's a loud smack and then they hear "don't you talk 'bout Daddy Mickey like that!"  
Lip is holding the side of his face when they look up. He's chuckling. "She packs a mean punch. You teach her that?" he asks Mickey.  
"Comes with the name," Mickey quips.  
"He called you dumb!" Annabelle squeals when Mickey throws her over his shoulder and takes her up the stairs. Ian follows closely behind. 

 

"Hitting people isn't a way to solve your problems," Ian scolds her as she sits pouting on his old bed.  
"Does get your point across, though," Mickey says from where he's leaning on the doorway.   
Ian turns to glare at him before he focuses back on his daughter. "Now, you need to tell Uncle Lip you're sorry." She opens her mouth. "No," Ian says sternly, "I mean it, Bells. Go."   
She hops off the bed, arms crossed over her chest, muttering under her breath.   
After she leaves, Ian narrows his eyes at Mickey.  
"What?" Mickey asks defensively. "She was defending me. I don't think she should have to apologize."  
"You wouldn't."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Lip was joking, Mickey. He knows you're not dumb."  
"He hates me."  
"He doesn't hate you. He just-"  
"He doesn't think I'm good enough for you. Which is fine. Because it's true. But he could try and hide it from our daughter." He gives Ian a pointed look before he leaves the room.   
Downstairs, when no one's looking, he gives Anna a highfive.

 

"Aunt Mandy's my favewite," Annabelle mumbles sleepily.  
"That's because she's Daddy Mickey's sister," Ian explains, "And you love him best."  
Anna snuggles into Ian's chest. "Love you, Daddy Ian."  
Ian slouches to kiss her forehead. "Love you too, babygirl."  
Fiona is sitting by him, beer in her hand, smiling down at the girl in his arms. "She's really just fantastic."  
Ian smiles softly. "Yeah, she is." He looks up at his sister. "Mickey's great with her. Really, he's like a completely different person."  
Fiona nods. "Yeah, I can tell." They both turn to look at the fireplace on the tv. "So you're happy?"  
Ian looks back down at his daughter. "I've never been happier."

 

Ian lurches awake, mind groggy. Mickey is looming above him. "Sorry," he whispers, "I was gonna take her upstairs."  
Ian yawns, lets Mickey lift Anna out of his arms. "No," he says, grabbing at Mickey's shirt, "Stay."  
Mickey hesitates. "Shouldn't she sleep in a bed?"  
"She's sleeping just fine right here," Ian protests, "Just stay."  
Mickey settles next to him. Ian curls his legs underneath himself, leans on Mickey's shoulder. "Sorry about earlier," he mumbles into his husband's neck.   
"Not a big deal," Mickey whispers back.   
"You're not too good for me."  
"Firecrotch..."  
"No, Mick, I mean it." He nuzzles Mickey's neck. "I love you."  
"Yeah, yeah," Mickey grumbles fakely, "Go to sleep."  
"Say you love me too," Ian whines, equally as fake.  
Mickey turns his head so he can look into Ian's eyes. He smiles gently, opens his mouth and says... "fuck you."  
Ian grins, letting his eyes flutter closed. "Good enough."  
He feels lips on his hairline.   
"Merry Christmas, asshole," he mutters, "I love you."  
Ian sighs contentedly, "Merry Christmas, Mick."


End file.
